Manitoba Highway 1
Highway 1 is the Manitoba portion of the Trans-Canada Highway (main route). Aside from its journey through Winnipeg, Manitoba, and the easternmost 18km, all of Highway 1 along its 490km route is at least 4 lanes. It starts at the Saskatchewan-Manitoba border, where it continues west as Saskatchewan Highway 1. Route Details Saskatchewan to Brandon From the border with Saskatchewan, Highway 1 goes southeast to a junction with Highway 41 in Kirkella. It then continues southeast to a junction with Highway 256 in Elkhorn. Southeast of Elkhorn, Highway 1 reaches a junction with Highway 83 near Hargrave, as well as a junction with Highways 257 and 259 in Virden. From Virden, Highway 1 goes southeast to a junction with Highway 254 in Oak Lake, then goes east to a junction with Highway 21 in Griswold. The town of Alexander, and a junction with Highway 250 lies northeast of Griswold. It's then a short drive east to the city of Brandon. Brandon to Winnipeg Once Highway 1 reaches the intersection with Victoria Avenue just west of Brandon, it turns northeast. It then passes through a junction with Highway 459 before turning east at a junction with Highway 270. There is a junction with Highway 10 just south of Brandon Airport, as well as a junction with Highway 468 just east of the city. East of the 468 junction is another junction with Highway 340 in Douglas. From Douglas, Highway travels east through a junction with Highway 464 to a junction with Highway 5 just north of Cardberry. It then continues east to a junction with Highway 352 in Sidney. Highway 1 then goes northeast to a junction with Highway 34 in Austin. From here, Highway 1 goes east to a junction with Highway 350 in Macgregor. It then goes east to a junction with Highway 242 just north of Bagot. East of here, Highway 1 passes through a junctionh with the Yellowhead Highway before reaching Portage La Prairie. From Portage La Prairie, Highway goes southeast to a junction with Highway 430 just north of Oakwood. It then continues southeast to a junction with Highway 248 in Elie. Just southeast of Elie is a junction with Highway 332. From said junction, Highway 1 goes east to the city of Winnipeg. At the very western outskirts of Winnipeg, Highway 1 reaches a junction with Highway 100, which is also part of the Trans-Canada Highway. Highway 100 is a route that bypasses the city of Winnipeg completely (so drivers don't have to deal with Winnipeg city streets). The two highways connect again at the eastern side of the city. Winnipeg Once in Winnipeg, Highway 1 goes east along Portage Avenue to an intersection with Broadway. It then follows Broadway east to Main Street, which it turns onto. Highway 1 follows Main Street across the Norwood Bridge, across which it becomes St. Mary Road. Then it follows St. Mary Road to St. Anne's Road, which it follows to Fermor Avenue. It then follows Fermor Ave. east out of the city to a junction at the other end of Highway 100. Winnipeg to Ontario Immediately after leaving Winnipeg, Highway 1 goes southeast to a junction with Highway 206. It then continues southeast to a junction with Highway 12. Just southeast of Highway 12, Highway 1 turns east. It then goes this direction to Whiteshell Provincial Park. In the Provincial Park, the highway goes northeast through the town of Whiteshell to the Manitoba-Ontario border. Category:Trans-Canada Highway Category:Provincial Highways of MB